A Death Eater's Kiss
by SolidSapphire1018
Summary: Carter Reynolds grew up knowing, and hating, Draco Malfoy. He was responsible for watching out for her as they go through school. When it's their time to follow their parents footsteps, both Carter and Draco have battles to overcome together. M for lemon.
1. I Hate You

My name's Carter, Carter Reynolds, and I'm a witch. I was sixteen years old when my life began to take a turn for both the best and the worst. I lived in a huge house with too much space for three people. My family's appearance was perfect. My mom was a trophy wife, and I was a trophy daughter. I'm tall, tan, and slender, with long, wavy, dirty blonde hair. My eyes are an olive green. My parents were Death Eaters, and when I turned seventeen, I was forced to follow them in serving the infamous Lord Voldemort.

I went to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry; Slytherin House. I wasn't bad, though. On the contrary, I was a particularly good person. I'd been trying to get away from my own destiny since I had started school. However, trying to get away from one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world when his servants are your parents was difficult. I _had_ to be in Slytherin. My family's been in it for centuries.

Today, my family was meeting the Malfoys at their mansion. Draco and I were expected to be presentable at a meeting with the Dark Lord. I was beyond afraid. Sitting in the limousine, driving through towns full of muggles was unbelievably difficult. My hair was up in a fancy do, and my mother had done my make up this morning. My dress was the darkest of greens, and my nails were the same shade. My father held a drink in his hand, and my mother sat next to me, her hand on my neck, stroking it softly. It did nothing to make me feel better.

My family had been very close to the Malfoys for as long as I can remember. All of the children of Death Eaters had some sort of alliance at Hogwarts, even if we didn't show it. I always seemed to be the odd one out. I never liked the other girls or guys in my house. I went all through school being with those in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. There were a few times that I even spent time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Through the years, it'd been a really hard time trying to decide which side of the battle I belonged on.

ll First Year: The Sorting ll

Draco and I had just met. Our parents had introduced us before we got on the train. It was really awkward, having to sit next to him the whole train ride with him talking about Harry Potter to Crabbe and Goyle. The majority of the time, my face was against my hand while I looked out the window. I slightly remember falling asleep before we got to the castle that was Hogwarts. No one had even noticed until we were exiting the train, and I hadn't even moved yet. That was when Draco finally woke me up from my slumber. I'd brushed my hair out of my face and silently followed him to the boats that all first years had to use to get to the school.

When we waited in the entrance hall, Draco had decided to confront Harry. "So it's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," he said, leaning against Crabbe. I stood behind him, glancing at the famous boy that everyone had been chatting about on the train. Draco made me follow as he went up to Harry to introduce himself. Things went wrong when Ronald Weasley began to laugh at Draco's name. That was the first time Draco would be mean to Harry and his friends. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," he'd said. "I can help you there." Offering his hand to Harry's, Draco smirked. I looked between the two, hoping nothing would start up.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself," said Harry. "Thanks."

My eyes widened, and I smiled, suppressing a giggle. Draco glared at me, and my expression immediately changed.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, suddenly looking at me.

I swallowed hard, not daring to look at Draco. "My name's Carter," I said shyly. "Carter Reynolds." I smiled a little, and both Harry and Ron smiled back. By then, Professor McGonagall had returned, and Draco dragged me back to where we were.

We were all lead into the Great Hall, and everyone waited for their name to be called. I stood there, biting my lip in anxiety.

"Carter Reynolds!" called Professor McGonagall. I took a deep breath and walked up to the stool that stood in front of the entire Great Hall. A kind of whining noise made its way out of my mouth as I looked at everyone that stared back at me.

McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head, and its voice immediately came alive in my mind. "Hmm, very difficult. A very indecisive mind, you have. I see bravery and plenty of ability to succeed. Plenty of determination to help others, and a very kind heart. Very suited for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"No!" I shouted under my breath. "Slytherin, I _have_ to be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin? A very noble choice, but not for someone with such a kind heart and keen mind. Are you sure?" The hat replied in my mind.

I nodded. "Yes," I said quietly.

"SLYTHERIN!"

ll Second Year: Flourish and Blotts ll

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Draco sneered. I had followed him down to the first floor of Flourish and Blotts Bookshop. My mother had dropped me off to meet Draco and Mr. Malfoy to get our new school books. I'd waved to Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys before Draco had shot off his big mouth. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!"

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely." Lucius Malfoy pushed Draco and I out of his way as he began to speak to everyone in front of him.

"Can't you be nice? What did they ever do to you?" I said, shoving Draco's shoulder, suddenly really pissed at him.

"They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world!" he snapped at me.

"How so?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Look at them! They just are!"

"You need to grow up."

ll Third Year: Buckbeak ll

I sat on a rock that Neville Longbottom was hiding behind when we were all asked who would like to volunteer to say hello to the hippogriff called Buckbeak. Hermione, Ron and I had forgotten to drag Harry back when everyone backed away from Hagrid. He was picked, and I sat, chewing on my nail as Harry stood in front of the creature and bowed. When Buckbeak didn't bow back, I tensed, but then his neck bent forward as he bowed to Harry.

I smiled as I saw Hermione's hand snatch for Ron's when she thought Harry was in trouble. After Harry was able to touch Buckbeak's snout, Hagrid thought he was ready to ride him. Harry tried to protest, but he was up in the air before anything sensible came out of his mouth. I paid no attention to Draco's annoyance as I watched Harry fly.

I remained sitting on the large boulder even after Harry's feet were planted back on the ground. Draco snuck up behind me, and I had barely noticed his hand rest by my waist on the rock. "Oh, please," he said, annoyed.

"What?" I asked, but I never got a response. Draco, like an idiot, went straight up to Buckbeak, which insulted him greatly. Everyone was desperate to get out of the way, but I got up and ran to Draco's side as he was forced to the ground. His arm was bleeding uncontrollably. "Draco! Draco, calm down!" I cried as Hagrid picked him up and carried him to the hospital wing. I glanced back at Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a worried expression. They waved to me, and I waved back as I ran after Hagrid.

After he was put in the cast, I was assigned to help him with his homework. Draco was right-handed, and he always whined about it being too painful to write. Therefore, all of his written homework was turned in with a girl's handwriting. Plus, the deal was that he would tell me what to write, or I wouldn't write it at all. A lot of other girls, like Pansy Parkinson, for example, would offer to do his homework for him. However, Draco never actually said yes to it. That was the first time that I could tell that we were getting closer. Instead of awkward strangers, we were at least acquaintances now. I had to admit, though, there were sometimes when I couldn't stand him. We would fight, and it would end with me slamming the girls' dormitory door of the Slytherin Common Room. I'd ignore him the next day until he, reluctantly, apologized. Then the pattern would start all over again.

ll Fourth Year: The Yule Ball ll

All the heads of houses had to explain to all of their students fourth year and above what the Yule Ball actually way. Professor Snape was in charge of teaching us how to dance. One could only imagine how that went over. All of the girls were anxious to get started, but none of the boys stood up until Snape threatened to remove five house points per boy.

Blaise Zabini, a friend of Draco's, was the one to ask me to practice dancing with him. I glanced at Draco, who currently had his arm around the waist of Pansy Parkinson. We made eye contact, but I quickly looked away, smiling at Blaise flirtatiously. "I'd love to," I said, taking his hand.

It turned out that Blaise was a lovely dancer. He led me around the hall without any awkward pauses, and he never stood on my foot. There were no mistakes in his footwork, unlike most of the boys in Slytherin House.

Getting ready for the ball was easier and faster than I'd thought it would be. Draco had ended up asking Pansy, and Blaise had asked me a few weeks after we'd first danced together. "I think I deserve a chance to dance with you when we're dressed in something better than school robes," he'd said. I'd laughed and said yes, of course. There was a slight spark of jealousy that would rise in me whenever I saw them together, like in the Slytherin common room. However, I'd taught myself to ignore it.

My dress was made of a rather weak fabric that moved with me. It fit my slender body quite nicely. It was a blue halter-top dress that flowed out just a little as it got to my feet. The blue was a light powdery shade, and the dress was covered in sparkles.

Blaise met me in the Great Hall. As soon as the four champions, Viktor, Fleur, Harry, and Cedric, had danced with their partners on the dance floor, he escorted me out there with himself. I could see Draco looking at us out of the corner of my eye. He wore the glare of a dragon on his face. Pansy had to do her best to distract him by pouting and whining. It made me slightly grateful that I hadn't gone near either of them tonight. It was my night. Nothing was going to ruin it.

"What are you doing with him?" Draco asked me, sternly, at the table we all sat at. Blaise had gone to get drinks, and I'd ended up sitting next to him, against my will.

"What are you doing with her?" I asked him in the same tone, mocking him.

Draco glared at me. "He's using you," he said.

"At least he treats me right," I said, defensively. I hid the fact that I was hurt, very well. "Something you can never manage to do, not only to me, but to anyone else."

Draco sneered at me, and I looked away in disgust, quickly fixing my expression as Blaise came back. I swallowed the pain with my drink and accepted another one from Blaise about five minutes later. After a while of us talking, Draco followed Blaise when he went back to the drink table. I didn't bother asking what he'd said when they came back, for I had a great idea when Blaise suggested that we both turn in for the night at around 10:30.

I'd glared at Draco, quickly thinking of the best way to get back at him. "I suppose you're right," I said, smiling playfully at Blaise. My hand found its way onto his knee, and I slid it up toward his thigh under the table. "Walk me upstairs?" I asked.

Draco looked so furious he could've smashed the glass he held in his hand. Both Blaise and I ignored him. He held out his arm for me, and I took it as we walked out of the Great Hall together.

"Whatever Draco told you, he's just being ridiculous," I said with an apologetic look on my face.

"It doesn't matter," Blaise said. "I think you'd be good for him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, smiling questioningly.

"You'll see, when the time comes."

ll Fifth Year: Professor Umbridge ll

"Bombarda Maxima," Umbridge stated simply. The brick wall of the Room of Requirement blew in as if a cannon ball had been smashed into it at three hundred miles per hour. All the members of Dumbledore's Army scattered as her little "club" began to round us all up. Draco held Cho Chang at his side, and I glared at him as he grabbed my arm. We were all escorted to Umbridge's office for immediate detention.

"Would you stop it?" I cried, trying to get my arm out of Draco's grasp. He was holding my wrist tighter than need be.

"What would your parents say if they saw you associating with _them_?" he asked me, darkly.

"You've been telling me that for five years," I snapped. "I don't care what anyone thinks. They're my friends!"

"You can explain that to your family, then," he said, throwing me into the Great Hall. More than a dozen desks were lined up for us all to do lines. I turned around to face Draco before he left.

"I hate you."


	2. The Task

|| Present ||

I shrugged away from my mother's touch as I looked outside the window of the car. Soon enough, we'd be passing the pub that would lead us to Diagon Alley. My hands shook in my lap as we approached it, for it meant that we were so much closer to the Malfoys' manor house.

"She's too young," my mother said to my father, as if I weren't there in the car right next to them. My father was quick to disagree.

"It's not your decision or hers, it's the Dark Lord's," he said. I shivered when he mentioned Voldemort. "What he says goes."

"They're just children," my mother said, referring to both Draco and me. Today was the day that we were to become Death Eaters. I couldn't imagine myself being called something like that, as if I was apart of some sort of cult.

"She'll be sixteen in a few weeks," my father said. "I don't want to hear it, Jillian." He spoke my mother's name with a bit of frustration, and she knew immediately to be quiet before he lost his temper.

I saw my father glance at me out of the corner of his eye. I knew my parents loved me, deep down. There were always moments like this when one or both of them would show it, but I knew that if the choice were between Lord Voldemort and me, there'd be no question about their choice.

It had always been this way. Voldemort gained my parents as followers because they were stupid enough to believe that the world is to be controlled by pureblooded wizards, and pureblooded wizards, _only._ They tried to bring me up this way, and so far, I've let them believe that they've succeeded. However, I seem to be the only pureblood that sees the flaw in this oh, so, great plan. _Logic._ The Death Eaters and the families around them are the only purebloods actually left in the world, other than families like the Weasleys. Many outnumber us, even though most of them live in fear. We're powerful in both rank and riches. Lucius Malfoy, until recently, was in tight with the Minister of Magic. That's a great example. My father as well is very friendly with high members of the ministry.

The only thing, and believe me, I've thought of this, that seems to have any ability to defeat the hungry purebloods would be a boy with a lightning scar, with the help of his friends, and, of course, the famous Albus Dumbledore.

It would be so very soon that I would leave the side of the Death Eaters, but for now, I would obey my parents and do as they say. I obeyed the Malfoys as well, including Draco. We'd both been raised as if he was my superior, and what he said that had to do with anything as serious as the Dark Lord; I had to go with it.

As we pulled up to the Malfoys' mansion, my mind and body wouldn't let me get out of the car until my mother shoved me, softly. I snapped out of my trance and slid out the door. As my heel touched the pavement, my leg slid out of the part in my dress. I stepped out of the limousine and straightened the long gown back out again. The giant house stood tall, with several parts of it made of both white marble and the wood one would find on the log cabin of a common muggle. There was a large, black gate in front of my parents and me. It stood tall and threatening, and I knew no one that was unfamiliar to the house would even step foot near it unless invited. I wondered if it looked more sinister in the dark, which was fast approaching.

I watched silently as my father raised his left forearm toward the gate. The mark of Voldemort that reached from his elbow to his wrist seemed invisible in the night that descended upon us. My mother's arm tightened around my shoulders, and we walked through the gate, as if it had been smoke or not even there at all.

At the door, my father didn't need to knock. The doors seemed to sense our presence and opened straight into the front hall of Malfoy Manor. I shivered at the fact of staying here for the remainder of the summer. Oh, did I forget to mention that?

This was going to be my home for the next fortnight but not my parents'.

There they were, the Malfoy couple; Lucius and Narcissa. The blonde man looked flustered, nervous. I imagined so, as he was being searched for to be charged and tried for being a Death Eater. My mouth twitched as I thought of the man shivering in a cell in Azkaban, with the dementors tormenting him endlessly.

Narcissa Malfoy stood next to him. She looked tired, with bags under her eyes that hadn't come from aging. I bit my lip as I saw the doors that remained closed behind them. I knew he stood beyond them, the sorcerer that everyone feared so much that they couldn't speak his name. I couldn't seem to stop shivering. My mother took notice.

"Where is your son?" she asked pleasantly, as if this meeting was just one for tea and crumpets by the fire. Narcissa replied in the same tone, though her face was unmatching.

"He's upstairs in his room," she said, her eyes moving toward me. "You're welcome to go find him, love."

I smiled at the little pet name, curtsied slightly, and crossed my parents toward the stairs. The inside of the house was made of white and black marble. The curving stairs went from the front hall up to the second floor of the manor. I walked them carefully, for my heels were a bit slippery on the marble. I'd never felt more stressed than I had today, yet I'd never felt so perfect looking either.

Draco's bedroom door was open. His room was quite bleak, unlike a teenager's room. No posters of famous Quidditch players or Hogwarts house colors or anything hung on the walls. It was spotless in the room. There was wood flooring, and the walls were simply white. The bed stood against the wall opposite the door. The posts were black, and so were the bedspread and the pillows. Draco's wardrobe, dresser, and nightstand were also black. To my right, there was a door that led to his bathroom. It was all pretty impressive looking.

He stood at the large window that rested on the right of his bed. The curtains were black, of course. He hadn't seemed to notice me yet. He was looking intently out of the window with his hands in the pockets of his suit. It was black, and his shoes were as well. His hair was fixed, and his mouth curved in a frown that seemed tight knit, as if his teeth were clamped together.

"Draco?" I asked softly, taking my first step into the room onto the flooring. My heels clicked on it, which slightly annoyed me. Draco seemed to jump, but he only moved his head to face me.

"Oh," he said in a tone that sounded close to relief. "It's you."

"Were you expecting someone else?" I asked, smiling a little, though I didn't expect an answer. I didn't get one.

I watched Draco tap his fingers against the side of the window. It was awkward in the room, clearly. Neither of us spoke for a moment. I crossed my arms over my shoulders, suddenly feeling a draft in Draco's bedroom, and sat lightly on the bed. It wasn't really polite to do so, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked from the window. I turned and saw that he was looking at me. How long he'd been doing so, I didn't know.

"Yes," I lied. "Fine."

"Liar."

I grimaced, letting my arms fall into my lap. Draco crossed the room around to his bed, sitting down next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders. Here it was, one of those moments. They didn't happen often, except during serious matters. It was one of the few times that Draco and I shared our closeness. They were times when he would hold me as we stood up, times when he would comfort me if I cried, times when we were in danger, times when we were both afraid.

"Is he here?" I asked, not knowing whether I wanted to know the answer or not.

"Arrived late last night. I never heard my parents go to bed," he responded. I felt a shudder go down my spine. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have the Dark Lord Voldemort sitting behind two closed doors of my house. No wonder Draco looked pale; so pale and tired…weak.

_They're just children… _My mother's words echoed in my head. It was true. We _were_ only children. I was still fifteen, and Draco had just turned sixteen. Muggles our age would be learning how to drive a car, hanging out with their friends, going to school dances…dating. Us? We were getting ready to face one of the biggest fears and dangers in our entire lives.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. "Draco," I said, my voice suddenly dropping to a whisper without my knowledge.

"It'll be okay," he muttered back.

"Now _you're_ the one who's lying," I retorted softly. Again, no response.

After another moment, Draco changed the subject completely. "You look nice." I noticed the bit of color that flowed into his pale cheeks.

"Thank you," I replied, looking up at him for the first time. "You look…presentable." I smiled cruelly. He chuckled.

"Best I expected to get from you after the last five years." His tone had turned back to sarcasm quickly, the smirk gone from his lips and the color drained from his cheeks.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such an _ass_ all the time," I started. He immediately got up, taking his arm away from my waist. I suddenly regretted talking. His touch was warm, and now I felt the cold draft again. I could practically feel my body start to shake.

"Why do you always do that?" Draco's lips pursed together in anger. I suddenly felt small, foolish, for starting the row that was about to occur.

"Do what?" I replied out of stubbornness. "You are! You have to harass all my friends every chance you get, you're a pervert, you're selfish, you don't see good in anyone, you're stubborn, you're rude and arrogant! Trust me, Malfoy, the list goes on and on and on!" Using his last name was the clue that I was really mad at him. Draco always noticed it now. I saw him nearly flinch when his surname was mentioned, but he stood his ground.

"Well if you would just do what you're told, then I wouldn't have to be that way!"

I nearly laughed. "Do what I'm _told_?" I almost missed the second part of the sentence. "What does me not doing what I'm told have to do with you being perverted and harassing my friends?" I crossed over to Draco from the bed and took a few precious seconds to think of what to say. It came out in a harsh whisper. "This is all wrong! Everything here is wrong! We are associating, and even _helping_ the most evil sorcerer ever known to Wizard kind! This is not what I want to do, and when I have children, this is not what I want _them_ to do! Sometimes I would rather _die_ than be on this side of the-"

This time, Draco did flinch. He cut me off, placing his hand across my lips. "Don't say that." He'd meant it to sound harsh, but the command sounded caring instead. I stopped talking at once.

Draco removed his hand, and he turned away from me. I was confused and, for the most part, shocked. The silence hit me again, like lightning. I didn't know what to say, what to do. Finally, I said, "Draco, I-" I was cut off by my mother and his at the door. Neither of us had even heard them walking up the stairs, and I jumped when they called to us.

"Come," my mother said simply. My eyes widened a little in realization. I blinked. Draco, not walking toward me or taking my hand or putting his arm around my shoulder- like I secretly was desperate for- stalked out of the room with Narcissa gliding in front of him. My eyes moved to my mother, who blinked at me. I walked forward. Even she did not take my hand.

We reached the bottom of the stairs quicker than I'd wanted to. Draco and Narcissa stood waiting for us, and Draco didn't look at me. I became intrigued with the floor pattern and wondered if I'd screwed up something in our relationship while rambling.

The double doors opened, and I was forced to look up. We were lead into a room that seemed to be a dimmed dining room. The long table sat in the middle on a black carpet. The white tile floor surrounding it looked gray in the lack of light. Around it were decorations and things that I didn't pay attention to, for sitting at the head of the table was the dark wizard, himself. His long, skeletal fingers were wrapped around the handle of his wand. I had an instinct to reach for my own, which was stowed tight against my thigh, though I did nothing of the sort. His snake-like eyes seemed to peer too deep into me, and his thin lips formed a cruel smile as he looked at both Draco and me as if we were new pieces of fresh meat for his pet snake, Nagini.

Standing behind his chair was Draco's aunt Bellatrix. She stood to the left of him, and on the right, Severus Snape held a stiff stance. His face was emotionless. My father hesitated in introductions, but only for a second.

"My lord," he began. "My daughter Carter."

"And my son," said Lucius Malfoy. "Draco." He was standing to the right of Draco, who seemed frozen stiff. My parents stood to the left of me.

I barely breathed as the thin lips parted to speak. "My, you've grown," he said with fake impression at the two of us. "Such a lovely young pair." The curve of his mouth became larger as the slits for pupils turned to me. "I understand you are to be sixteen next week."

I gave a curt nod. "August 18th, my Lord." I added the ending on quickly. It was a total act. How much I would've loved to drag my fingernails across the white face of his, no one in the room could know. I wondered if he noticed.

"And you, Draco," he added, turning toward him. "Quite handsome. I'd expect you'd have an interest in something outside of school by now."

No doubt the conversation was awkward, but I could tell that he was looking for weaknesses in both of us. Draco didn't respond, though at the time I didn't notice his eyes swivel toward me and back to Voldemort's quickly.

"Interesting," was the only thing that came from the sorcerer's mouth. He changed the subject. "I have a task for the both of you." At this, everyone except Draco's family and mine left the room. I gasped lightly at this, not knowing that an assignment was required of us. I'd expected to just get the mark and be able to go cry in my new room. This made things worse; a thousand times worse. However, Draco and I stood silent. Lord Voldemort stood up from his chair, and he crossed around the table to us. "As you both know, there is one man who stands in my way," he continued. "Defeating Albus Dumbledore is the first step in my getting to Potter." I cringed. I knew what was coming, even before the horrible words came out of those thin lips. "End him."

I moved. I hadn't meant to, but I felt faint all of a sudden. Imagining going up against Dumbledore himself, two teenagers trying to defeat the most powerful sorcerer in the world seemed impossible. It _was_ impossible. I felt blown back, and my left leg moved back so I could balance. I also gasped. In the silent room, I might as well have cast _Bombarda_.

"Doubting yourself already?" said Voldemort, a strange twinkle appearing in his eye. I didn't know what to do. I stammered for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

"I-…I'm sorry," finally came out of my mouth. I had to look away. I couldn't look at him anymore. I felt numb. Why was he asking this of us? If he wanted Dumbledore out of the way so bad, why couldn't he go and face him himself?

"Leave," he replied. It wasn't dark, but more as if the matter we discussed was lighthearted. I thought I wouldn't be able to move until Draco forced me around and dragged me out of the room. His arm was around my waist again. "Oh, yes," said Voldemort while we were on our way out. "If you fail, the punishment may be…severe."

I could just feel the smirk on his lips.

I sat on what was to be my bed for the remainder of the summer. I'd been sitting there ever since we arrived at dusk. I didn't know what time it was now, but I knew Voldemort had left. There was more noise going on downstairs. The families of the Death Eaters were mingling among each other, as if no fearful villain had just been among them.

After the meeting of the families had ceased, the calm weather took a different course. The wind had begun to pick up, and now heavy rain was pattering loudly on my bedroom window.

Slowly, I stood up and walked to the bathroom that was located across from my bed. My thought was that there was nothing else to do except try to sleep.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. All of my stuff had previously been unpacked, by house-elves, no doubt. My beauty products were all very similar to that of a muggle's. Except, muggle teenage girls didn't have lotions and body washes especially made by alchemists and potion masters to prevent acne, keep a good tan, moisten the skin, keep pores clean, etc. It was the same with my hair care products. A muggle would recognize nothing on the counter in front of me, even though the product may be the exact same thing they're used to.

I took my make – up remover and began wiping down my eyes, which had been coated with eye liner, shadow, and mascara. Once there were no more black chunks on my lashes, I tackled the foundation on my cheeks, chin, nose, and forehead. I wasn't as pale after I took it all off. Red blotches appeared on my cheeks and nose, giving my face its natural color. I looked at myself in the mirror, picturing a before and after shot of me. Seeing my image made me frown. A simple amount of eye-liner would suffice. I looked…nicer that way. The pale skin and dark shadow and mascara made me look just like a Slytherin bitch; just the way my mother liked it.

Suddenly feeling exhausted, I pulled the several pins out of my hair. The fake blonde waves (another trait given to me magically by my mother) fell down my back, one by one. The spell that was cast to keep it in place was finally wearing off. My last step was to change. I headed to the closet and unzipped my dress. What I didn't notice was that my door was still a bit ajar.

|| Draco ||

He'd been pacing for the last half hour at least. There were too many things he'd been trying to think over and decide on. Besides the obvious task he'd been given, Draco was thinking about whether or not to stay with his current girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. It was of much less importance, but it got his mind off his assignment.

Draco kept going through the pros and cons in his head. Pansy was annoying, clingy, and he hated her black, stringy hair. The pros were that she had a nice body, and she was always desperate to…spend some time with him. It had taken about fifteen minutes for Draco to realize that this was the only thing he could think of. He stopped walking abruptly, making the executive decision to end things the next time he saw her.

After a few moments, Draco still felt restless. He exited his room and walked down the hallway, not knowing or caring where he would end up. He still wore his suit and shoes from earlier that night. They clicked very lightly on the floor.

He heard light footsteps echoing his, and when Draco peered up, he realized he was in front of Carter's bedroom door. Making an impulsive decision, he raised his hand to knock. He had to talk to someone, and no matter what he did, she would always be there. Always.

Draco jumped as the door creaked. It had been open the entire time, he realized. All the more, she was nearly completely undressed. A rush of color rose in his face. He could just feel it. Immediately, his mind went back to the cons of Pansy. Her body didn't have the natural curves of Carter's. Everything looked perfectly sculpted and tanned, all except for a scar on the back of her left shoulder. He could just see it as the edge of her dress inched more and more down her arm.

He couldn't pull his eyes away. She didn't even notice anyone was watching her, and therefore she showed no caution in undressing. Her long, beautiful dress hit the floor. Draco began to wonder if she slept with her underwear on. He swallowed hard as his question was answered when her bra hit the floor. He suddenly felt the need to loosen the clamped fabric around his neck.

Finally, she put on a tank top, perfect pajamas for sleeping in the summer. Draco was able to tear his eyes away from the view. He leaned against the wall next to the door and took a deep breath. He tried not to close his eyes, for he knew that if he did, all he'd be able to see was Carter. Draco quickly stood back up in front of the door and raised his arm, ready to knock again.

|| Carter ||

I made my way out of the closet in my room. The bleak bed seemed welcoming, despite its depressing shade of color. Folding the covers back, I was about to get into the bed, already having one knee on the mattress, when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.

Almost forgetting to say it out loud, I asked, "Who is it?"

Draco opened up the door without saying anything. I blinked, waiting for him to speak. He looked flustered, a gleaming sweat noticeable on his forehead. He cleared his throat and stepped in, closing the door softly behind him. I still waited. Finally, the awkward silence passed.

"How are you?"

I stared at him, blinking once or twice before sarcastically responding. "How am I? How do you think I am? I only just got partnered with one of my friends in a task to kill the most powerful sorcerer on Earth!"

Again, he didn't talk for a bit. I could sense the bit of frustration coming from him. He so wanted to retort my words, but he didn't. Something else had caught his attention.

"One of your _friends_?"

I blinked again, not quite remembering what I had just said. Had I called him a friend? I believed so. "Well… yes, Draco. You are my friend." _I think_, I added in my mind.

He continued to walk into the room, sitting down on my bed, just like I had done when I got here. Again, not very polite, but neither of us seemed to care. After a moment, I sat down next to him. "What do we do?" I asked, really having no idea.

Draco shook his head. "I dunno." He propped his elbows on the top of his knees and dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes and sighing heavily.

I could feel the agony that he must have been experiencing. What would happen if we didn't succeed? If Dumbledore got out of it alive? What if we refused to do the task all together? As if reading my mind, Draco answered my indirect questions. "He'll kill us both."

I swallowed heavily, trying to push that thought out of my mind. Though I still nodded in agreement because I knew it was true. I looked down at my lap, folding my hands tightly on my legs and suddenly feeling cold. A tear slid down my cheek as I finally got the nerve to look back up at him.

"Draco," I whispered. "I don't want to do this."

He inched closer to me on the bed and placed his right arm around my shoulders. I felt a slight pull and lay my head on his shoulder in reply. He matched my low tone. "I know."


	3. Blitz, Breakup, and Butterbeer

The sound of thunder woke me from a sound sleep. I'd forgotten how heavy the storm that raged outside had become before I'd gone to bed. Draco had waited in my room with me, his arm around my shoulder whilst sitting next to me on my bed, for the longest time. I didn't know what time it had been when I was awoken, and I didn't remember when I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. I looked around quickly as lightning flashed. I could hear the wind howling outside the two giant windows that were on either side of my bed. The howl itself was eerie, and it gave me the chills. The storm seemed oddly out of place. I tried to close my eyes and go back to sleep, and for a moment, the wind seemed to die down. It created another sound. It was a horrible hiss that seemed to penetrate into my mind. It felt almost painful to listen to. I thought I could faintly hear my name in the wind.

After that, sleep was impossible. I sat up, trying to get the aching sound out of my head. It just wouldn't go away. If anything, it got louder. I folded back the covers and got up from my bed. I had to get away. There was something wrong with the storm. It wasn't normal. Something, or someone, was causing it.

Or maybe it was me. Was it just from lack of sleep? Was I just paranoid because of a nightmare I wasn't conscious of? Maybe I was going crazy. It felt that way.

I looked at the window, the lightning flashing constantly outside it. I swallowed hard and began approaching it, wanting to know exactly what was going on outside. I stood in front of the window, watching the trees sway back and forth when the lightning lit up the dark sky. I looked around the yard of Malfoy Manor. The hiss came back horribly close this time. I backed away from the window, and the first step I took, the glass shattered.

|| Draco ||

He heard the crash before fully waking up. Had it been a dream? Was it just a sound from a nightmare he couldn't remember? Everything seemed silent now, except for the raging storm outside. Draco stood up from his bed anyway. He resisted the urge to shiver as he felt a horrible draft against his bare chest. It felt much cooler in the house than it had been when he'd fallen asleep.

Draco opened the door and listened down the hallway. Everything seemed quiet except for a little howl of wind that was coming from one of the multiple bedrooms. He walked out and continued past each door, listening. First was his parents' room. Nothing could be heard from in there, not even their breathing. He wondered if they were still downstairs somewhere, not bothering to try to sleep at all. After all, it had taken him the longest time to fall asleep, so long that he wondered if it was close to dawn by now. Next were two spare bedrooms that remained empty. Draco opened their doors and saw no sign of movement or disturbance in them. The final room was Carter's.

She was lying on the floor, way out of place, when Draco opened the door to her room. She was across from the window, which appeared to have been shattered from the outside in. Had someone tried to break into the house? Draco considered it, but soon decided it was not likely. A wizard wouldn't have tried to get in from the second floor, and they would have been much more quiet and careful. It couldn't have been a muggle either. No muggle would even go near the great manner. It had to have been something else, maybe the storm.

But the reason didn't matter now. Draco turned to Carter, who lay motionless on the floor. The wind was blowing powerfully into the bedroom. She must have been directly in front of the glass when it shattered. Small cuts remained opened and bleeding on her arms and legs. Draco knelt down to the ground beside her. He felt her pulse; normal. He turned her over. She breathed calmly, out cold. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave her there, or rather, he didn't want to.

The wind was still howling through the window. Draco could feel the bumps on his arms rise as a chill went through his body. Quickly and on impulse, he slid his arms under Carter's back, picking her up in his arms. He thought about fixing the window himself and just putting her back in bed, but then he was reminded of the trace. Would he be in trouble for simply repairing a window?

Not wanting to find out and too tired to think of any other solution, Draco carried the girl out of the room and shut the door. He went back down the hallway, quietly. Now what would he do with her? There were plenty of other spare bedrooms he could put her in; all empty. However, would she be all right alone? Maybe he should keep an eye on her, just in case. Or at least, that's what Draco thought while trying to reason with himself as to why he decided to bring her into his own room and into his own bed.

He left for only a moment, stepping down the stairs quietly to find a house-elf. When he finally located one, he notified the small elf of the broken window and glass upstairs. The elf nodded.

"We'll take care of it, Sir," it squeaked.

"And make sure all of her things are intact," Draco ordered. The house-elf nodded and scuttled away, into the kitchen. It came back with two other elves, and Draco followed them back upstairs. While they proceeded down the hallway, he walked into his room and shut the door slowly. Only when he heard the door click shut did he let go of the knob.

He proceeded to go back to bed, looking forward to the chance of getting to lay down once again. Draco frowned when he saw Carter lying there. For about ten seconds, he'd honestly forgotten why he was up and about in the first place.

What was he to do now? If he were to get into his bed, what would his parents say if they came in the morning to check on him or wake him? Then again, they never did that. They always sent a house-elf or two to wake Draco in the mornings.

Besides, it was _his_ bed. If anyone should sleep in it, it should be him. Draco thought through all of this before realizing how ridiculous it all sounded. He was debating with himself about whether or not to sleep in his own bed. He needed the rest, obviously.

"_Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh my effing God!" _ I thought as I sat up in Draco's bed. The sun was shining through the open slit in his curtains. I could clearly see him still asleep next to me. The covers were at his waist, revealing his pale, bare back, and his arms were tucked under his pillow. He wasn't facing me. What the bloody hell was I doing in his bed? I thought about what had happened the night before. We'd sat in my room, and I'd fallen asleep. I'd woken up and went to the window…and then nothing. What if I went here myself? Did I sleep walk? "Oh, my God," I whispered to myself. What if he didn't know I was there? If he woke up with me randomly in his bed…well that wouldn't look too good, would it?

I froze as he stirred, hardly daring to breathe. It didn't do the trick, though. He was awake, and I nearly cringed when he turned to face me. I waited for a reaction, for him to jump back and scream out of shock.

But that's not what happened.

"Good morning," he said, his lip twitching a bit into what might have been a smile.

Now I was confused. What happened last night?

I asked Draco that question, and he explained what happened with the window and the storm. My mouth opened into an "Ohhhh" of understanding. Now I remembered, and then I smiled. He got up in the middle of the night just to make sure I was okay? That was so sweet.

He suddenly got up while I was rambling on in my mind, and I hurriedly followed. I didn't want to make it seem like I was _too_ comfortable in that bed. I followed Draco downstairs, and meanwhile, I started zoning out, trying to remember exactly what happened the night before. I was definitely not focusing on the stairs that were in front of me, which was obvious when my foot went looking for ground and caught air. There was one last step.

I cried out and stumbled, nearly falling before Draco could grab my arm and pull me right back up, as if I weighed as much as a pixie.

My heart raced for a moment after that but calmed down, only to start racing again. I realized Draco still had his arms around me, holding me close like I'd fall and shatter if he let go.

I took a deep breath. "Thanks."

He curtly nodded. "You're welcome."

The space between us began to close, not from one but both leaning toward the other. Inches became centimeters. We were so close. I could feel the warm breath coming from his slightly parted lips…

"I'm sure Draco's awake already, dear. You're welcome to go look for him."

Draco and I jumped apart quickly at the sound of his mother's voice. Our parents must have been in the front hall. But who was Narcissa talking to?

"Thank you," came the whiny, bored voice of Pansy Parkinson. My lips pursed, and my eyes widened.

I glanced at Draco, who nodded toward the stairs. I bolted back up them the way we came just as Pansy walked into the room. At the top, I stopped to listen, just out of curiosity, I supposed.

"Pansy," said Draco. I could hear the smirk in his voice. Whether it was real or fake delight, I still fidgeted with envy.

"Hi, Draco," Pansy said, her tone as flirty as it could get. And then I could hear the sound of a kiss. It was the sound made in all the romance movies, the sloppy, wet, smack that was so sweet but so disgusting in real life. They were full-on snogging. I writhed and shuddered, standing up and going back to my room.

The window wasn't shattered anymore. I had just walked in on two house-elves. One was cleaning the bathroom I'd yet to use besides the sink. The other was watching the bed fold itself and the pillows fluff on their own.

Both ran in front of me. "Just finished, Miss," one said.

I smiled. If house-elves had decent clothes and bathing, they might just be the most ridiculously adorable creatures. "Thank you," I said. "You really didn't have to do this. I've barely used the room."

The same house-elf merely replied, "You're welcome, Miss." They both bowed and scuttled out of the room. I sighed, guessing they probably have never even received a proper thank you before.

I could hear Pansy and Draco coming up the stairs. What if he was leading her to a room? Would she be staying here? I nearly gagged at the idea. God forbid I would be forced to be around the two of them for the next few weeks.

Facing myself in the mirror of my bathroom, I noted the things that hindered my appearance in the mornings.

The red blotches were oily, and my hair was stringy from sleeping. I felt dirty, and I wanted a shower. So I turned to the tub behind me and twisted the faucet. The water sounded louder than I expected, but what did that matter?

While waiting for the water to heat up, I walked into my closet to search for something to wear. At the time, I wanted something that would attract attention, something that would make Pansy Parkinson jealous of me.

One of the good things about my mother is that she often took me to muggle clothing stores. They had bright colored, revealing tops and jeans that made a girl's backside look amazing. Of course, she only took me on days that she was mad at my father, but I always got everything, even things I didn't ask for. She had a wonderful sense of muggle style, for someone who supposedly hates them. Or maybe she was just proud of producing a first place trophy daughter? I didn't know, nor really care.

So when I walked into my closet, I grabbed a pair of light blue jeans with pre-made rips in the knees and a lime green top. It was strapless, and there was a white lotus flower printed on it over the left breast. That would do.

I grabbed a random pair of panties and a bra and threw them into the clothing pile.

Stepping into the shower, I sighed with content as the hot water covered me. The chill of the draft I'd felt all morning finally left.

The worst thing about the Trace that underage wizards had on them was the convenience factor. I had to dry and style my hair and put on my eye liner myself. It's not that I can't. I don't need the magic, but it takes less time. I could've easily been ready in twenty minutes, including the shower. Instead, it took me forty-five.

I walked out of my room just as my mother was coming down the hall. I smiled a little and asked for her opinion on how I looked. She put her hand on my shoulder. "Carter, you would look pretty even with a pelt of Devil's Snare as a dress."

I laughed a little. That was another good thing about her; her sense of humor. She sighed suddenly as we walked down the hall. We passed Draco's room; his door was closed. I felt a lump in my throat and was surprised by it. Was I really brought to tears by what might have been going on behind that door?

"Your father and I are leaving today," my mom said, noticing my glance at the door.

"Okay."

She stopped and knelt down in front of me, holding my shoulders and examining my face. "Will you be all right? You don't have to stay here. You were invited, and we can easily take back our 'yes'.

I smiled. "Mom," I said and gave her a look. "I'll be fine."

She pursed her lips and stood back up. "Your father wants to say goodbye."

I followed her downstairs. My father waited at the door with the Malfoys. I approached, and Lucius and Narcissa walked out the door behind my parents. Were they going somewhere too?

My father answered my question. "We have some things to take care of," he said.

I nodded in understanding, and my parents said goodbye. There were no hugs or kisses, just some nods, a worried look from my mom, and they were gone.

|| Draco ||

Pansy was kneeling on his bed. She looked good, even he admitted it. But the only thing Draco noticed was that she knelt exactly where Carter had been laying less than an hour ago.

Pansy was wearing a green skirt and matching tank top. It looked sexy for her, but she was so pale. The straps made her shoulders look more masculine than feminine, and her stringy black hair just barely brushed them. Her legs had nice shape to them, but they were pale and looked as if they'd be cold to the touch.

"What's wrong, Draco?" she said. "You seemed just fine downstairs."

Draco didn't say anything. He didn't know how to start the conversation. His priorities really hadn't circled around girls that much before, and when they had, it never had to do with an actual relationship. So he'd never had to break up with a girl before. They always just kind of noticed when he lost interest.

He took a breath, "Pansy, I think it's time we end this." Draco didn't know if she was going to burst out laughing or crying. When she didn't do either, he actually became a bit nervous.

"This is because of _her_, isn't it?" she asked accusatively. Pansy's eyes narrowed, and her arms crossed over her chest.

Draco was taken aback. She obviously wasn't as dumb as he thought. "No," he said plainly. "It's because of you." Harsh, but what else could he say? It wasn't exactly a lie. "I've lost interest."

Again, she didn't say anything. She just stood up from his bed and walked toward the door. When Draco heard her walk downstairs, he suddenly wondered where Carter was.

|| Carter ||

I sighed and turned away from the door, only to see Pansy storming down the stairs toward me. Draco was following her at a short distance. Just as I was about to ask what was going on, Pansy was in front of me. She raised her hand and brought it across my cheek before I could react. I felt the scratch of a ring she wore as it slid across my vulnerable skin. I reached up to touch the scrape that was left over. I looked back at her, not knowing what to say at first.

She had an angry look on your face. It was a mixture between that and a smirk. "Now you got what you deserve."

I watched as she began to walk away, past me and toward the door. Draco stood at the stairs, a look of shock that I'd never seen before across his face. I glared after Pansy, finally thinking of what I could say and spitting it out. "Bitch!"

She froze, holding the door open as she did so. Turning back toward me, she suddenly drew her wand. I reached for mine, but before I could grab it, Draco stood in front of me.

"Get out of here, Pansy," he ordered. After a moment of silence, she huffed and lowered her wand, turning back toward the door. Draco didn't move until it was closed behind her. "Are you all right?" He turned around to face me.

I lowered my hand after realizing it still lingered on my cheek, dodging the question. "What was the question about?"

Suddenly, his tone changed, and he gave an uncaring shrug. "Broke up with her."

I had a mixture of emotions. I felt like smacking him for giving her reason to target me, and I felt like sticking it in her fact that – wait. Why _had_ she targeted me? What did I have to do with all of this? I wondered whether or not I should ask Draco. I didn't.

"It's really quiet," he said.

I shrugged, reflecting his uncaring attitude onto him about what had just happened. I pushed the lingering question out of my mind. "We're alone."

Draco stared at the front door.

|| Draco ||

He was stupid, stupid for dumping Pansy so soon because now he was bored. There was nothing to do, nothing to get Draco's mind off of the task he'd been given to accomplish during school. It was impossible, no, beyond impossible! Kill Albus Dumbledore? This had to be a joke. Of course, Draco knew that the Dark Lord was not one for jokes, although the whole thing did seem like one. Maybe it was a joke on his father for getting caught in the Department of Mysteries: for screwing up. But then why was Carter involved?

She was there too, sitting sideways on an armchair in the living room while Draco lounged on the couch. She had a book in her lap. Draco wanted to talk to her, but all he could do was watch her twirl and drop one blonde strand of her hair and once in a while rub her scraped cheek. When she would look up, he was already back in a lounging position, looking ten times more content than he felt. Draco stayed still, looking away, until he felt her eyes move off of him, and then he would watch Carter more.

Slowly, the sun began to hide behind dark clouds. Soon after that, the clouds lost shape, and the sky looked a full, plain gray. Carter closed her book at this and stood up. Draco took a moment to realize she was looking at him. Immediately, he stood up, feeling a bit like an idiot but not showing it.

"Let's go somewhere," she said. Her attitude seemed to have become a bit more calm, content.

Draco peered out the window. "You had to wait until it's almost storming to want to go somewhere?"

Carter shrugged, but Draco noted the hint of color that appeared in her cheeks. "Took me until now to realize we both need something else to focus our minds on."

Before he could reply, she ran upstairs, skipping every other step. Draco waited, having showered and dressed a few hours earlier. He had abandoned the suit so liked by his parents for a regular pair of jeans and t-shirt; muggle clothes. Draco's father never approved of them, but his mother let him wear them during the summer when no impression was to be made on anyone important.

Their parents still hadn't returned, but what did that matter, really? Draco and Carter were never told to stay in the house. Besides, they were just going to Diagon Alley or something, he figured. No big deal.

Carter came back downstairs with a zip-up hooded sweatshirt over her top. It was black. For a moment, Draco noted how it seemed to take the color away from her. Then he frowned at himself. What the hell did he care?

"So where are we going?" she asked him suddenly.

Draco blinked. Was _she_ not the one who wanted to go out? Nevertheless, he shrugged. Carter rolled her eyes.

"Alright, maybe just a walk around Diagon Alley, then? A stop at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink?"

He nodded, wondering how she seemed so happy after all that had happened. They'd been ordered the night before to kill Albus Dumbledore, and now his ex-girlfriend had just slapped Carter across the face that morning.

Maybe the book made her feel better.

|| Carter ||

It wasn't really necessary for Draco and I to walk. We could apparate, having our parents taught us to before the teachers at Hogwarts had even brought it up. We wouldn't get in trouble, I hoped, because there were no muggles around. The discovery of the wizarding world would still be impossible, the way everyone liked it. So we apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, which involved Draco and me holding hands.

After getting past the feeling that I was being stretched as far as my limbs would allow and crushed by two tons of weight while spinning at a hundred miles per hour, I opened my eyes to see hundreds of Londoners making their way through the city. Our apparition was a bit short. It didn't matter; the place was busy. Draco and I kept our hands clasped together. I thought he was too busy maneuvering through the crowd to notice the red that flourished across my cheeks.

The Leaky Cauldron was warm when we walked inside. Not many people were there. I didn't expect there to be, either. The entire wizarding world had been on edge since Fudge admitted that Voldemort was back. No one went out that much anymore during the day, and never at night. I didn't blame them.

We sat down at a table, and I realized Draco must have slid his hand out of mine after we'd walked inside. My hand still maintained the shape of his inside it.

"What can I get yeh?" said the bartender who had come to serve us.

"Just a butterbeer please," I smiled pleasantly. One thing I learned from the famous Dumbledore was that a smile could make even the grumpiest of goblins return the gesture.

"Certainly," he said, returning the smile.

He turned to Draco, who only muttered, "Same." The bartender nodded and walked away. I frowned at Draco.

"What's wrong?"

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't you think we should be talking about this? About the situation?"

I knew immediately hat he was talking about, but I shrugged. "There's nothing to talk about," I stated plainly. "Because I'm not doing it."

For a moment, Draco looked shocked, then angry. Before he could speak, however, the bartender brought our drinks. Draco left his untouched as he leaned back in his chair, looking at me as if he was wondering what to do with me. I put my glass back down on the table after taking a long sip of butterbeer. The sweet taste was comforting.

Draco suddenly leaned forward over the table and whispered, "He'll kill us both!"

I swallowed hard and leaned forward to whisper back. "There is no way either of our parents would let that happen, and you know it. They may not show it too often, but they do love us, Draco."

He could only glare at me. Draco didn't say anything back, just shifted in his seat again and swigged half of his butterbeer at once. Lifting up my own, I drank too. I was a bit frustrated with him. I had wanted this to be a pleasant afternoon, and he'd ruined it before we even got to Diagon Alley.

Nevertheless, we stood up and continued on when we were finished with the drinks. Before we left to go to the back of the pub, I stared at the five galleons Draco had just tossed onto the table. "What?" he said, sounding frustrated.

"Either you're bad at very simple math, or very generous," I said, blinking at him.

He shrugged. "No place is doing well right now," he muttered. "Not like I haven't got two million more to go around."

I smiled at Draco, just smiled. He had been walking to the back of the pub and hadn't noticed, but I sighed contently. Suddenly feeling a bit glad that I decided to stay for the remainder of the summer, I followed him to the brick wall that would lead us to Diagon Alley.


	4. Diagon Alley Drowning

The famous alley of the wizarding world was, for the most part, bleak. In previous years, children had run to and from different shops, with their parents in tow, to find everything for school. Adults would visit and share stories from the summer while lingering in the streets. Every shop seemed to always be open and happy to serve customers. Now, however, it was nearly quiet. Families traveled close together, with children never straying from their mothers' grasps. Many stores in the alley were out of business. In fact, the only one we noticed still open on an entire street was Ollivander's. Draco and I were passing by it slowly when a faint noise could be heard from behind us.

We both turned at the same time. Swirls of what looked like black smoke were flying through the air in all sorts of spirals. Draco and I knew the odd sight quite well. There was a chance this could be our own parents. In a rush, the tussles of smoke came crashing down toward the small crowd that surrounded Ollivander's. I felt myself being pulled down on the ground as the shattering of glass could be heard. Draco covered me with his hands until the shards fell. While others ran away, we stood there.

The one and only Bellatrix Lestrange appeared suddenly out of the shop. I almost gasped until Draco placed a hand over my mouth and dragged me around the corner of the building. The two of us stood and watched. More death eaters appeared, some of them recognizable to Draco and me. They pulled along Mr. Ollivander from the shop and suddenly rushed away with him. Draco and I didn't move until the blacks wisps disappeared from view. I hadn't realized until then that Draco was pressed up against me so we were as out of sight as possible.

When we turned back around the corner, he was _extremely_ close to me. My eyes instinctively moved up to meet his. I remembered that morning suddenly, how he had begun to close in on me, how I could feel his breath on my lips-

"We should go back," he whispered. I nodded. If the goal of today was to nab Mr. Ollivander, then our parents would surely be back soon. I didn't want to have to explain to my father why we were in Diagon Alley. So I took Draco's hand again, and he led the apparition back to the manor.

It was dark in my room. I had not turned on the light even though the sun had been down for a while. I sighed and stood up from my bed, trying to remember the date. August 21st. School started in ten days; my birthday was in four. I sighed again; sixteen years old. There wasn't going to be a party; we could not and would not do that at a time like this. It was not as if I wanted one. I did not have many friends, and the ones I did have would probably not survive around here…literally.

Draco and I never got caught in Diagon Alley or even leaving the house. We never did it again, though. However, I did want to go see my friends. I had heard of Fred and George's joke shop and really wanted to check it out. So I waited for my birthday. My parents always went shopping for _something _for me. And sure enough, I woke up on the morning of August 25th to an owl at my bedside with a letter from Mommy and Daddy Dearest.

The owl was a tawny; brown. It had speckled feathers and bright yellow eyes. I recognized her instantly. "Holly," I said groggily, rubbing my eyes and yawning. "Show me what you got there."

She dropped the letter on the nightstand by my bed and twittered. She shook off and hopped toward the window. I thought she was going to leave, but Holly just remained perched in the sun.

I opened and read the letter. It was just as I had suspected. We were going shopping for new school robes in Diagon Alley with the Narcissa and Draco today. I knew already that Lucius was just remaining behind because he was supposed to be in Azkaban right now. We would do that, and then Draco and I would be sent off alone together while my gift was being purchased, just as I had planned.

"Carter, why don't you and Draco go have a drink? Narcissa and I just have a few stops to make with your father," said my mother. We were in Diagon alley, so near Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that I could have nearly burst.

"Yes, mother," I said, grabbing Draco's arm immediately and heading up the street. The orange and purple building came into view, and Draco suddenly pulled me back.

"Are you mad?" he asked me. "When your parents are here, Carter?"

I sighed. "Just keep watch for me," I begged him, clinging to his wrist. "I just want to say hi. They're my friends, Draco."

Without waiting for a reply, I snuck away from him and stepped inside the store. I felt a bit out of place, wearing a skirt with a nice blouse instead of jeans or a t-shirt.

The place was crowded! Kids and teenagers were everywhere buying things that they saw. I never thought I would be able to find anyone in the place.

"Well, well, well," said a voice behind me. "If it isn't the only Slytherin whose arse is too sweet to curse."

A smile pulled at my lips. "And if it isn't the two best looking twins I have ever met in my entire life." Two arms wrapped around each of my shoulders. Fred and George Weasley both stood at least a head taller than me. My arms wrapped around their backs.

"How are you this fine summer?" asked Fred, or maybe it was George.

"Good," I lied. "How's business?"

"Booming," both of them answered. I laughed. It certainly did look that way. I wondered if the positive atmosphere gave a boost while in these times that we were facing. "You know," said George, or Fred. I didn't know. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are here today."

I beamed. Right away, they showed me to where Hermione and Ginny were looking at small, pink, heart-shaped bottles. "Love potion," I mused. "Interesting department to be medalling in, there, Granger."

She gasped and nearly dropped the bottle, putting it back immediately and turning around to explain herself. Then Hermione saw it was only me. "Carter!" she exclaimed, giving me a small hug, as did Ginny. "How are you?"

"Could be better," I said, honestly. "Here with my parents; I snuck off to see if any friendly faces were around."

"Hey, if it isn't the lion disguised as a snake," said a voice behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face Harry and Ron, who had both been grabbed by Fred and George.

"If there are any more puns we would like to share about me being in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor, I would just _love_ to hear them," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ron laughed. "Gotta admit, you're not the type that fits in Slytherin."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes again.

"So what are you doing here then?" asked Harry, smiling. I shrugged.

"Just came to see how business was doing, I suppose." I exchanged hugs with the two of them, and we talked and caught up. I lost track of the time way before Draco came stalking into the shop. I could see the looks of awkwardness and disgust rolling across his face as he passed kids of all ages in the shop.

The group around me froze upon seeing him. The laughter faltered, and the smiles faded. Draco ignored them all looking at him and approached me. He spoke softly, his lips barely moving. "We need to leave."

I swallowed hard. I had forgotten that I'd left Draco to stand watch, that my parents had only been a street away. Sure enough, I could see them waiting outside. My heart sank. I was in trouble. I turned back to the group of Gryffindors. "I have to go," I said, my voice showing more fear than I had wanted.

They all nodded and didn't say anything. I let Draco drag me out into the street. No one looked at me, not even him. I turned back around. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving the shop. I had a bad feeling. We were not going home yet; we would have disapparated by now.

So where were we going?

"There is something you both need to accomplish this year at school, given the task at hand," began my father. We stood inside Borgin and Burkes. I was still scared of what would happen after he spotted me with, of all people, Harry Potter. "In the Room of Requirement," he continued. "There is a room where all lost or hidden things lie. You must find this room and locate a replica of this." He gestured to a large wooden cabinet that stood in front of us. "A Vanishing Cabinet," he stated. "This is how we can get into Hogwarts without detection. You are to mend it and test it before the year is over."

The both of us nodded. I could not believe it. Death Eaters getting into Hogwarts? It had been impossible before, and now suddenly it was just this simple? Nevertheless, Draco and I acted as if we understood perfectly. I tried not to tremble.

Suddenly, my mother placed a hand on my father's shoulder. "Derek," she muttered his name. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my father looking at me. He was still angry, clearly. He gave a slight shake of the head, keeping my mother from continuing what she was going to say.

"We'll see you back at the house," my father said to Narcissa. She nodded. I knew I was in trouble. What would my father say? What was he going to do? I wished I could have just run out of the shop and away from them back to Harry and Hermione and the Weasleys.

I looked at Draco, but his gaze would not meet my eyes. He knew I was in trouble too. Had he told my parents where I was? I wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case.

A firm hand grabbed my shoulder, and I gasped as we immediately disapparated. The body-stretching sensation was much worse when I was caught by surprise. When we appeared in the Malfoys' living room, I gasped to make up for the breath I had lost.

Both of my parents stood in front of me. My mother looked worried, and my father looked…extremely calm. I hated the look he was currently giving me more than any glare he had directed at me before. I nearly started to back away from him.

"What were you thinking, exactly?" he asked me.

I didn't really know how to answer him. I figured playing dumb wouldn't work, but what else could I say, besides, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Carter Rae!" he snapped, responding with my middle name.

So he knew. I fired back, "I was _shopping_, Dad! It was exactly what Mum told me to do! The Weasleys sell interesting stuff; I was looking at it! That's all!"

I did not think I had ever seen my father angrier than he looked at that moment. I had used the wrong choice of words. "And which were you intending to acquire for yourself, the merchandise on the shelves or the one standing in front of you?" He spoke in the tone people took when they were so angry that they were past yelling. The calm anger that made the receiver of it wish they _were_ exploding with rage.

Nevertheless, I blushed at the comment, thinking it was rather immature of my father to point out such a thing. Harry Potter was a friend, a _good_ friend, but nothing more. He could not be even if I wanted him to…

But I couldn't say anything. I had nothing _to _say. It was not true, but of course my silence made both of my parents think that it was. For a moment, the whole room was silent. My mother still stood behind him, looking nervously down at her hands, which were folded at her waist. My father had looked away from me in what I believed was disappointment.

To my utmost surprise, he suddenly called for a house elf. Confused, I listened for what he would order the creature to do. "Go in her bathroom and run a bath. Fill it with the water, then leave it."

Realization hit me like a lifted Imperius Curse. I could feel an adrenaline rush starting, my brain automatically scanning the possibilities of fighting or "taking flight". My heartbeat raced as a nervous shock went down my spine. I stood in a daze while the house elf leapt up the stairs. I could have run; I should have right at that moment. I was right next to the front door. I could have disapparated for God's sake! But I did not. I was frozen, petrified. I had not received this punishment in years. I didn't even remember what I did the last time I deserved it.

I had so many chances. Narcissa suddenly appeared with Draco. They had clearly lagged behind on purpose, but had not been slow enough. I made eye contact with Draco. I thought I might cry; I was very close to it. He looked confused. Could he not see my fear? Why? Why didn't he just take me away?

"Get upstairs," muttered my father. At the sound of his voice, I gasped and looked at him. Staring wide-eyed, I could feel the tears swarming behind my eyes. I nearly shook my head "no". My foot went to take a step back. A mistake. "Did you hear me?" he asked, rhetorically. I did not respond, so he made sure I heard him. "I said GET UPSTAIRS!"

I jumped this time. It was humiliating, standing here in front of the Malfoys being shouted at by my father in _their _home, _their_ bathtub being used for my punishment. What could I do? The way I saw it, I had two choices.

So I made another mistake.

"No!" I cried, running for the door, my eyes clouded with tears. I couldn't look at Draco, but I knew he was watching me. I must have looked pathetic.

I should have apparated right then and there, but I could not focus. I didn't have anywhere else to go at the time. Before I could even reach the handle of the door, my father had a tight grip on my arm. I fought against him, trying to pull away and keep running for the door. If I apparated now, he would just travel with me. Even knowing I was trapped, I still fought to get out of and away from Malfoy Manor.

Humiliating my father like this only made him, if possible, angrier. He yanked me away from the door, my mother, and the Malfoys with one large tug. He started up the stairs. I still fought, even with his arm around my shoulders. I forced him to drag me, and I began to cry at last. I cried for…my mother? No. She would not help me. I cried for someone else, anyone else. I screamed in protest, clawing at his clothing. He only led me up the stairs faster. I stumbled several times before we reached the top. I was still screaming, begging him not to do it.

My bedroom door was cast open by my father's wand. It hit the wall hard before rebounding back and nearly hitting his shoulder. I whimpered and cried, begging him still.

The water in the tub reflected the bathroom light. With a shove, I landed on my knees on the tile floor, already tired of fighting but still crying, still begging.

"What did I do to deserve such an ungrateful brat for a child?" My father took a fistful of my hair and forced me to look up at him. "After everything your mother and I do for you, _this _is how you repay us? Running around with mudbloods and blood traitors and _Potter_?"

I didn't know if he expected me to say anything, but before I could, he pushed my head down into the bath water. Not having had time to draw a breath, I immediately started fighting for air. I lashed about in the water. It was hot, much too hot for someone's face to take all at once. I screamed underwater, losing the only air I had within me. I lost track of how long my father held me there. I could hear speaking, but I could not hear clearly under the surface. My father was still shouting, but I heard nothing of what he said. And soon, a ringing in my ears took over the muffles. I could not hear even my screams anymore. I could feel water entering my body, mouth, and nose. I was going to drown. My own father would drown me out of rage!

And then it was over.

I felt a pull of my hair, and then I could breathe. Water poured out of my mouth as I coughed and wretched. I could not yet see clearly, but I heard my father speak in a menacing whisper. _"You serve the Dark Lord."_ When he let go, I had no strength to stand or sit up. So I remained on the soaking tile floor in the bathroom.

I laid there, and I cried.


End file.
